<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>假意寄养05自行车 by KRmommy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936630">假意寄养05自行车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmommy/pseuds/KRmommy'>KRmommy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KR - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmommy/pseuds/KRmommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>假意寄养05自行车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13.</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯心里有些愧疚，觉得不该这样吓他，轻拍他屁股，放他在浴室的水池台子上，蹲下来捏他的小腿按摩。</p><p>“好点儿了吗？换衣服，洗个热水澡缓缓……是我不好。”</p><p>王源连忙摇头说没事，小腿发颤的让王俊凯给他按了一会儿。</p><p>过会儿直起身，看见王源脸色还是有些白，手便顺着脚踝摸上来，拇指按着他腿内侧的痣。</p><p> </p><p>Oemga模样有些羞涩，他上身湿透，下身的短裤几乎卷到腿根，而王俊凯只穿了条泳裤，说是赤裸相见都不为过。<br/>
而王俊凯又几乎是贴着他鼻尖的关心安抚，手在他腿上乱摸了几下，最后从裤口伸了进去。</p><p> </p><p>王源也没推开他，脸上的血色慢慢回来，浑身的白皮肤都粉里透红了起来，杏仁眼又强装无事的看着王俊凯的眼睛。</p><p>Alpha手里力道重了些，逗他道，“怎么了？”</p><p>王源磕磕巴巴的，又说到唐家的事情。</p><p>“……不去，我回来和她说。”</p><p>王俊凯连忙应付，又怕他再问，堵上他嘴唇亲了一会儿，专注手上的动作。<br/>
二人都十分动情，王源大概是舒服着，主动搂着他光裸的上身，小腿也一直黏人的蹭来蹭去。</p><p>过了会儿，就声音哑哑的喊他哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>他上午才刚标记了人，这一整天王源都会比往常黏人一点，Omega情动时信息素甜人的明显，王俊凯也让他撩得泳裤里发胀发硬，</p><p>片刻，王俊凯手从他短裤里伸出来，在一旁冲干净了手，回来看见王源还是一动不动的坐那儿，衣裤凌乱，腿微微抖着。</p><p>“舒服了？” 他压在王源身上问。</p><p>王源这才反应过来似的，弯着眼睛甜蜜蜜的点头，像纾解了欲望的小兽，也粘人，又抱了回去，亲他嘴角，说谢谢哥哥。</p><p>“想怎么谢？”王俊凯捏着他的手放到自己小腹那里，本就硬了的东西让他一碰，愈发涨的发痛了。</p><p>王源却没那么害羞，圆润的指尖描了顶端的形状，说都行。</p><p>Alpha便又被他撩了满心的火。</p><p> </p><p>他少有的欲上心头，把Omega拽下来，又让他转身。然后按着他把下半身的短裤推到腿弯，然后脱了泳裤，露出自己的插进他腿中。</p><p>他动的有些急躁了，王源一直在抖，趴在水池边上，湿透的T恤下摆撩到肩胛的位置，露着白皙的背，不一会儿腿根便被硬热的东西磨红了，进进出出的顶端也一直撞着他的前面。</p><p>Omega一情动，便又流了些液体出来。</p><p>王俊凯呼吸有些粗，觉得这番景色很好，摸了又摸，又俯身吻他肩骨，同时手探到身下，拇指揉着那个湿漉漉的小口。</p><p>王源腿夹紧又松开，昂着头眼眶绯红，听着那一点细小的水声和摩擦声，眯起眼睛含着他一个指节。</p><p> </p><p>王俊凯把他压在冰凉的水池上，牙齿咬着他颈后，把那块细嫩的皮肤咬破了，犬齿刺出一个有些深的痕迹。<br/>
王源没喊痛，将近十分钟，Alpha才终于射出来。</p><p> </p><p>Omega双腿发软几乎站不起来了，王俊凯给他脱了身上的衣服，浑身赤裸的裹了件浴袍，自己又去换了身衣服，然后把人带进了自己充满威士忌信息素的卧室里，搂着睡了一整个下午。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>